The Girl from Remnant and The Lst King of Lucis
by TownOfSalem Yeah
Summary: Noctis and his gang are stuck in Remnant but Eos needs their king to save them. It's up to Ruby and her friends to escort the Prince back to his home.


**I don't own RWBY or FFXV.**

 **Summary:** Noctis and his gang are stuck in Remnant but Eos needs their king to save them. It's up to Ruby and her friends to escort the Prince back to his home.

 **The G❇rl from Remnant and The Lost King of Lucis**

 _The Girl from Remnant_

Her name is Ruby Rose. The jolly, socially-awkward young lady with the determination to achieve her dreams. She is enrolled in Beacon Academy along with her sister and best friend.

She is short in height and yet she is very capable to lift a scythe that's probably an inch taller than her (not accurate guys) and expertly swing it around as if it weighs like paper. What a talented child they must say!

Now Ruby Rose has a dream; she wants to become a huntress.

Hunters and huntresses are well-known in Remnant. They represent peace, safety and protection throughout the world of Remnant. What exactly do they do? Do they fight crimes and capture the criminals? No. They fight monsters and anything or anyone affiliated with Grimm.

Grimm are creatures of different forms but what they all have in common is their dark form and red eyes. They are attracted to any form of negative emotion coming from people. They feed on people. If a person were to escape their grasp but they were wounded amidst their struggle, they'd rathed kill themselves than endanger anyone else.

Why you may ask?

The Grimms' origin is unknown but the people of Remnant knows is the disease they have with them; The Scourge.

Scourge is-

"Ruby Rose!"

Ruby awakens from her snap and sat up in a hurry. She looked around her to see that there were no students left in the classroom and that her teacher, Professor Port, was standing in the center of the classroom in front, his hands on his hips and his eyes locked on her (his eyes are closed throughout the show I think).

"Lunch break?" she asked nervously, followed by a friendly chuckle as she sank in her seat.

"Let's see each other again in detention. Have a nice afternoon!"

At the cafeteria in Beacon, students from different classes are gathered to have their afternoon meal. Including Ruby and her best friend.

"Detention. Again?" Weiss asked as she opened her lunchbox to reveal expensive delicacies under that flowery-pink box.

Ruby looked down on her friend's lunchbox and Weiss knew that look.

"I did NOT want this! I can tell you the long story if you want." Weiss justified before Ruby could say anything. But Ruby knew her 'long story' was no joke. Lunch break won't be enough for Weiss to finish her tale.

"N- No I believe you." Ruby quickly said and sat down on the long chair facing Weiss. There's only a long wooden table between them. The young Rose placed her lunch on the table with a sigh.

"Don't sigh like that! It'll cause us misfortune!"

"Okay I'm sorry. It's just... WeekendsIshenYangandIwouldhangouttogetherandstuffandnowIcantdothatbecauseIhavedetentiontoworryof." Weiss just nodded at Ruby. "It was hard not to fall asleep!"

"That's because you kept sleeping late!"

"Because one of our classmates is missing and no one is doing anything!"

Ruby slumped on her seat and Weiss was the one who sighed this time. She changed her tone, loosening the dictative tone a bit and being a worried friend now. "I'm worried for Jaune too but if he's with Pyrrha then those two are fine."

"But it's been 16 days Weiss... That's over the maximum deadline of what Beacon told them and surely a deadline that Pyrrha wouldn't wanna miss. Something is definitely wrong don't you think?"

Weiss gave it a thought. Of course Ruby had a point but she wanted to trust their two classmates to return... Or was it wishful thinking?

"If you prove to Professor Port you'll redeem yourself in his class then I'll go with you on your search. I'll even initiate a team for it." Weiss proposed.

The proposal seemed to be very alluring to the young Rose. Ruby's eyes sparkled and she threw herself over the table to grab Weiss' hand, good thing Weiss was quick to take her lunchbox to safety. "Really?!"

"Yes really. Now get off the table otherwise Glynda will scold you for-" it was too late as Weiss saw Glynda approaching them from the entrance.

* * *

"Luna. Did you find your dog yet?" Gentiana asked as she approached the girl in white that was petting on the black dog in her arms.

The blonde shook her head with a frown. "This is the second time Pryna was lost when I sent her to Noctis."

"Then let's wait for another fat kid to find your dog and hopefully return it."

The woman was being sarcastic about it, but the blonde girl was hopeful that it may happen as it was said. If not necessarily another kid over his average weight, then someone with a pure heart like of Prompto.

Luna looked at the horizon before her, a smile forming in her face as she dwelt in the memories of her past.

"I suggest that you find him yourself next time." Gentiana added, catching the blonde's attention.

"If only it was possible, Gentiana. If only." Luna agreed. "But until I am a prisoner in my own land, I cannot abandon my people."

"Kind words will not save you, Lunafreya."

Before she could reply, Umbra, the dog on her arms began to bark. They turned at the door where several guards entered her room without knocking.

She allowed Umbra to jump down the floor as she got back on her feet to face the men who entered her room. They lined up before her and the last to enter was a general. "Lady Lunafreya," he began by addressing her, "we need you to confirm if the Starscourge has begun to fall upon us."

"The Starscourge?"

"There's been a strange white light from the east, followed by a strong aura of darkness that slowly spreads to the country of Eos. Thankfully Tenebrae is far from the area but no doubt it'll come if you don't stop it." the general explained further.

Luna did not understand how it was all happening already. "What did Ardyn or my brother say about this?"

"Apparently none of them are within the kindgom's premises at the moment. These orders are coming directly from Niflheim's king."

If it was from the King, then it must be urgent. "Lead the way."

 **~End of Episode 1~**


End file.
